


Reuniting

by HenshuRin



Category: Bumblebee (2018), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Mentions of Sex Toys, PWP, Reuniting, Some Fluff, Sparkbonded - mentioned, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenshuRin/pseuds/HenshuRin
Summary: Charlie has missed having Bee in the same space as her. Bee is just as enthusiastic about the reunion after a long mission.PWP/Smut with some fluff ahead. ♥Story is Chapter 1, Chapter 2 is sketches/art.
Relationships: Bumblebee/Charlie Watson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	1. The Fic

**Author's Note:**

> So. I remember someone saying there weren't any new CharBee smut fics, and being as I am home from work till next Wednesday at the earliest, I decided to give it a shot. A oneshot. Ch 2 will just be some sketches, as I'm currently working on a couple of them. So stay tuned in the next day or 2 for an update if you want to see those.

It had been weeks since Charlie and Bee had been in the same space. They had met in the hall just outside their rooms right after Bee was free for the night. Charlie knew she wanted to be close to their bed when Bee was done with his debriefing, as she had physically missed him too much to wait long. She knew he felt the same and she let him scoop her up and take her right to bed when he saw her.

Bee had stumbled into their bedroom, keeping Charlie in his arms and his face nuzzling into her neck as he walked over. She was not complaining, and she trusted him to keep her safe no matter how much his excitement and enthusiasm had him distracted. 

Charlie was prepared for this. She had been diligent in keeping herself nice and stretched with a special ordered toy because she knew they did not like to wait. Bee’s enthusiasm was wonderful and she could not keep her hands to herself either. 

Surprisingly, not having sex with you 15 foot robot husband for more than a couple weeks, then trying to get him to fit in less than an hour was not an easy achievement. So, she now made it a habit to keep her body open for him with regular stretching with that special order toy.

Bee finally made it to the bed and placed her gently on her back and gave her just enough room to move her arms freely. She started stripping all her clothes while Bee gently grazed his digits across every new piece of skin exposed. His optics told her she was everything he ever needed. His hands told her she was desired. His warmth against her skin was lighting her up from the inside.

When she was finally bare she reached up to get his metal back on her skin and he smiled as he acquiesced. He kissed her firm on the mouth as she held his helm close. His hand started to explore the apex of her thighs in a soft circular tease of a motion. Charlie broke the kiss to whisper, “Bee, please don’t tease, I’ve been waiting for you for weeks, I am more than read-!” Bee chose that moment to slip a digit inside as much as her body would give. Which, to his delight was all of his first digit.

He started with a slow curl of his digit to test her resistance, making sure she had plenty of give before adding another digit. Charlie threw her head back and moaned as she felt him check for himself how ready she was. 

Bee was very pleased to find he could get 3 digits all the way inside without too much resistance. She was not lying about being ready and he dearly wished he could have watched her get herself ready earlier in the day. His modesty panel snapped back from the mental image of her splayed out on the bed, wet and panting, thinking of him and tonight. 

“Yessss” Charlie knew that sound and had missed it these last couple weeks. She looked down Bee’s frame and was very happy to see his spike out and proud. He pulled his fingers from her slick folds gently and laid beside her on his back. It was always easier when she had more control. At least for their first round. 

Charlie just smiled as he helped her climb on top of him. She placed herself just above his spike and rubbed the tip against her slit. “I have missed this so much Bee, you don’t even know.” She was careful to line them up. Biting her lip in anticipation, she gently slid herself down on him just about an inch or so at first. After she was sure she had a good angle, she lifted herself for a good start and then took his spike all the way to the base in one swift motion. 

“Bzz~ttzz!!” Bee’s vocalizer made a glitched buzzing sound while he grabbed gently at her hips in surprise. Charlie had the grace to look at him apologetically. “Sorry, I just really needed you all the way in me, love.” They both took a moment to make sure she was fine. Bee was looking her over and gently rubbing circles on her hips to help her relax.

After adjusting to his size for a moment, Charlie started with an experimental roll of her hips. “Mmm” Charlie rolled her head back as she felt the pleasure ripple through her body from that first movement. Bee was in whole sparked agreement and let the grip on her hips become a gentle lift under her thighs to help her move a little easier. She used his hands as the leverage he intended and started to move in earnest. “Fuck yes, Bee!” 

Bee watched her in rapture as she moved herself on his spike. Her soft slick walls clenching and relaxing around him in a steady rhythm. Her blissed out expression, with her mouth open in a soft “o” then the gentle bite of her bottom lip in turns. All the while making the most sinful noises of appreciation and pleasure. 

“God Bee, I missed you so much.” He wished he could use words, but he knew she would understand when he tried to convey his appreciation and how much he missed and adored her with soft buzzes and beeps. Charlie smiled and nodded in acknowledgement before she changed her rhythm and speed with a little extra intent and he closed his optics in pure bliss. 

Charlie was having the time of her life just riding Bee’s spike and feeling him inside and beneath her. As she picked up her pace, she tried to gently pull on his left hand and encourage a little extra attention on more of her body. Bee, knowing her so well, obliged and grazed his digits up her side, under, then across her breasts, gently nudging her nipples as he crossed them. 

His left hand sauntered gently back down her torso only to rest at her clit and rub in gentle teasing circles. “Fuck” Charlies rhythm was starting to falter and Bee could only encourage her to reach her ecstasy with gentle hip movements in counter to her own. 

From there it did not take Charlie long before she was slamming herself down one last time and locking up in the pure bliss of orgasm. Her whole body trembling, she felt Bee lock up in response and she looked up to watch his optics flash in overload. It was such a beautiful sight. 

As Bee started to become aware of himself again, he looked down at Charlie to catch her smiling at him. He moved his hand to gently brush her hair from her face and she smiled adoringly at him. “It’s so good to have you back Bee.” He buzzed languidly in reply, which just made her giggle. “Yeah, I think a nap might be in order.” Bee glanced down at her and shook his helm to remind her not to sleep when they were still connected. She did that once, they were never doing it again.

“Fine, you’re right. That was not fun and I was sore for days. Not worth it.” Charlie gingerly placed her hands against his frame and slid herself carefully off his spike. “I suppose now you’re going to tell me I need to clean up before I can nap?” Bee indulgently got a soft cloth from his subspace and motioned for Charlie to lie down on her back. “Oh, Spoiling me today I see.” 

Bee smiled at her as he gently got to work cleaning all the fluids cleaned off her skin. He loved that he got to take care of her. She was his world and she meant everything to him. Separation was hard, but part of his duty as an Autobot. The least he could do when he got back to his sparkmate was to take care of her needs first. He was given the gift of watching her drift into a light doze as he finished his cleaning work. Then moved into soft touches of her skin. 

Charlie had always been a marvel to him. So physically fragile compared to him, but such a strong personality and able to do so much even with that fragile skin and bones. He traced a path from her shoulder, down to her ribs to her hip, inspected for any change that might have happened since he last saw her. She would sometimes get a new small scar and they were a fascination to him. After several minutes of just lazily touching her Charlie seemed to rouse and placed a hand on his digit. 

“Keep that up and we will be getting into round 2 sooner than I planned.” Bee could only smile and changed his pressure and moved back down to her pelvis. Charlie smiled and nodded. 

“I see. “


	2. The Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the art my hands itched to draw while writing chapter 1. ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more of my nsfw charbee art, go here https://www.pillowfort.social/HenshuRinFS/tagged/charbeerfs  
> For sfw art I have several sites I post on (including a separate pillowfort for sfw), but I only have a couple for CharBee and apparently only one anywhere but the discord...I may be a bit of a smut gremlin.


End file.
